superheronationfandomcom-20200214-history
Development Occurs (The First Attack)
Chapter 1 It was an unusually quiet day as Kara left her apartment in Manhattan as she got in her SUV and drove to Stamford, Connecticut for her class in Astronomy. Kara has been taking Astronomy ever since she learned she could do "Magic". It all happened when her and her classmates went on a camping trip in Barcelona. They had been hiking in 29 degree Celsius weather and it wasn't getting any cooler. They stopped to rest near a creek and lay down in the grass. One of her friends started screaming and once Kara looked a snake was jumping at her. Immediately Kara made a swiping gesture shouting "STOP" and the snake floated in the air. They all looked at the snake at first and then to Kara looked quite bemused. They continued on and Kara noticed the others talking behind her back and giving her evil looks. Kara felt more isolated than ever. Kara began practising on her own from the on. Whenever a bug was buzzing around her bedroom she would point at it and say "Stop" and the bug would stop in mid-air for about thirty seconds and start buzzing again. Kara was always into the stars and planets, always wanting to get closer and examine them. The week after Kara's 17th Birthday which as a gift she received a telescope which she used everyday upon returning from after-school study. On this eve in particular she was focusing extra cautiously as she has a hunch of spotting an orbiting star in the distance, unfortunately the tripod of the telescope wasn't tightly secured and Kara went head first off the balcony plinth. Kara was panicking as a normal person falling to immense pain would so all she could manage to scream was "STOP, STOP, STOP!" and a layer of thin gravitational energy placed itself a few inches from the pavement slowing Kara's decent leaving her floating at fingers-length from the ground. Kara released the tension of the energy shield and she just dropped to the ground. She found this most peculiar as she has never been able to make her abilities extent to that range no matter how tiny the progress is. What made the circumstances worse is that her neighbour was mowing the backyard lawn which was a weird thing to at 8p.m but the closer I looked it turned out to be his wife. "What- what was that? You fell and you stopped mid-air". "What no, I didn't fall anywhere that was just a science project, I threw a life size dummy off the plinth and had a fan beneath to see if she stopped on time" Kara said looking as guilty as ever. "Whatever, just was asking? What a weird school" she said and walked away whispering under her breath. Kara didn't even go back to star searching, she just went up to bed and went to sleep. She woke the next morning feeling lighter and felt more energetic which was unusual seeing as she was considered the laziest person in her class. She went into the bathroom, cleaned up; got dressed; went down for breakfast; packed her bag and ran to the bus. On the bus she noticed everyone was still whispering about her. She decided she wasn't taking any from anyone so she got up "If you got a problem spit it out, I won't kill you. Actually if what I hear is true, I might just kill you all. No one got anything to say, then leave me alone" and Kara sat back down doubting that rash decision but it's for the greater good that she stands up for herself but what could go wrong... '-End Chapter-' _______________________________________________________________________________________ In chapter 2: Kara befriends a young Mister Cahill and misterious things start happening... Membronia shows up and plans and plots her way to weasel victory. To be continued... -Ersason219 01:24, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *This chapter is written by Ersason219 Category:March 2012 Category:Ersason219 Category:Chapter